Love You, Hate You
by nosyrosie16
Summary: Revised! Harry finds love, but loses it for an unknown reason. He learns of his heritage. Gets the love of the family he's always wanted, fights battle, but is he truly happy?  Will he ever be truly happy?  DM/HP SS/SS, slight DM/PP  Creature-Mpreg Slash
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

***IMPORTANT READ PLEASE* I'm sorry to all those out there that had read this story when I first posted it. After so long of it being up with no update due to a writer's block, I decided to reread my story and see if I could find any inspiration. And, unfortunately for some but great to me, I found some things that I had noticed that I would like to change. And so here are the changes that I have made. The first few chapters are not changed by much, just some more added detail, not to mention some of the chapters have been combined to make them better to read and understand. I hope you all like this new and improved version of my story. Enjoy!**

**Love You, Hate You**

**Chapter 1**

'Why? Why would he do this? How could he do this to me?' Harry thought while running through the halls of Hogwarts with tear-filled eyes. Passing by portraits that look after him in worry and statues that have to quickly move out of the way to avoid him when he comes around corners. He just runs, not really paying attention to where he is going; though, his legs seemed to know where to carry him.

Harry couldn't believe Draco could be so cruel to do something like this to him. After everything they had done together. After Harry had professed his love for Draco and he does this! This— this unforgiving thing.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry had been walking, well more like running, through the halls trying to find Draco. They had been meaning to meet each other at the Entrance Hall while the other student's went down to Hogsmeade, but he hadn't shown up._

_"Where is he? He was supposed to meet me half an hour ago." Harry had mumbled to himself trying to think of what could be keeping Draco._

_Harry and Draco had been together since the end of fifth year. That was over a year ago, and Harry had fallen for Draco. He'd fallen really hard for him and now this, not showing up to meet him._

_At first, Harry hadn't thought they would last, but after weeks of nothing going wrong between them, he realized that they would last. But now he wasn't so sure of their relationship for Draco had stood him up, again._ _It had been the second time that week that he had done this. The first time Draco's excuse had been Professor Snape had to talk to him._ _But Harry had known that was a lie because Professor Snape had been walking down the hall towards the Great Hall when Draco was supposed to meet him there._

_Harry had started to worry about Draco. All week, he had been acting strange toward Harry and it had become worrisome._ _Now, with this happening for the second time, Harry didn't know what to do or think. On one hand, Draco could be planning something special for him. Or it could be something else. Something bad._

_'No.' Harry had shaken his head to rid himself of those kinds of bad thoughts. He couldn't think about something like that._

_'Draco loves me; he wouldn't do something harmful to me.' Harry had thought trying to reassure himself._ _Harry had been so sure of Draco's love for him, even though he had never said it to him. He believed that Draco loved him._

_He had turned down the hallway that lead to their secret room. They had found the room mid-way sixth year by accidently stumbling upon it when they had been trying to find a place to hide. They had been trying to hide because they were about to be caught by some Slytherin student's that happened to be coming their way. That was when they had stumbled across the room and they had been using it ever since._

_Harry had finally arrived to the entrance of the room, which appeared to be just a wall but once the password was given, then a door would appear leading into their room. Harry had given the password, 'The Raven and Dragon,' and went inside. When Harry had walked into their secret room, he thought to find Draco lounging on the couch that they had there. Instead, he had found Draco laying on top of Pansy Parkinson, making out with her._

_"Dra-co…wha…why?" Harry had barely choked out, causing Draco and Pansy to separate from their lip lock._

_"Yes? What do you want Potter?" Draco had drawled looking at Harry coldly._

_Pansy had sneered at Harry and said snottily, "Get out of here, Potter. Why are you even in here? You're disturbing me and Drakie-poo."_

_Draco's eye had twitched at the 'endearment,' but then his face went back to its cool mask. He raised his eyebrow at Harry expectantly, waiting for Harry to say something._

_Instead, Harry had just shook his head and looked down. When he had looked back up, his face had been blank, without emotion. And his eyes, oh his eyes; they were like icy, cold emeralds. Absolutely no emotion could be found._

_Draco had just blinked his eyes, showing that nothing had bothered him about Harry's carefully cold mask. Pansy, on the other hand, had gasped in shock and a little bit of fear. She had never seen Potter look like that before; he was always so happy or just plain depressed. It had taken her a moment but she had gotten a hold of herself before scoffing and sticking her nose up at Harry._

_Harry had given one more sweeping look around the room, and then he had turned around to stalk out of the room. If he had looked back one last time, he would have seen the pain and sadness in Draco's eyes. Alas, he had not and so our story carries on._

_**End Flashback**_

Now, Harry was running down the hallways and staircases, past students towards the lower dungeons. Away from their secret – 'no, not theirs anymore.' Harry thought to himself angrily.

'Just the dungeons are my safe haven now.' Harry thought a moment later when he came to a door with a portrait of a great black, with blood red feathers on its head, basilisk. The guardian of the door looked down at Harry with its big, yellow eyes that if it was real would kill Harry instantly. Instead, all it did was send a shiver down ones spine, letting them know that if the portrait was real, they would surely be dead.

However, Harry just hissed the password, 'Lily's son,' through his tears and hurried inside without even paying attention to the basilisk. As the door swings outwards to let him in, Harry runs in. Right into the arms of one, Severus Snape.

****This is my first fanfic so please review and give me some feedback on how I did. I know this chapter was relatively short, but I will try to do better.**

**Also, I know that all I really did was combine the first two chapters together, but I really couldn't think of anything else that I could do to change it to make it better. Any ideas would be much appreciated. Thanks.**

**See ya'll,**

_**Nosyrosie**_


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**Love You, Hate You**

**Chapter 2**

Many would think that no matter what happened, Severus Snape would _**always**_ _**hate**_ Harry Potter. In return, Harry Potter would despise Severus Snape for his hate of him and his father. Except they all forgot the power that truth and a little bit of talking can do to two people who had previously hated each other.

So, that is why Harry and Severus ended up solving their differences at one of the Order of the Phoenix's meetings. The meeting took place at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place during the summer after Harry's fifth year.

_*Flashback*_

_The meeting had gone like it normally did; it was after the meeting that got interesting._

_While everyone had been filing out of the kitchen to leave, one of them had mentioned Sirius. To add insult to injury, they had looked towards Harry while they spoke of Sirius._

_Harry didn't more form his spot at the table 'till everyone had left the room. Once he thought everyone was out of hearing distance, he had started to cry his heart out._

_Harry had thought he was alone before he began to cry, but he was wrong. Severus Snape had still been in the room, he had been lurking in the shadows like he normally does at meetings._

_Snape hadn't said anything, just stood watching Harry cry. He had been about to move from the shadows and leave the room, but he stopped. Harry had begun to speak to himself._

_"Mum…Dad, I wish you guys were here. I miss you guys so much. If only not for that st-stupid pr-prophecy and me, S-Sirius and Ce-Cedric would st-still be alive. You g-guys would still b-be he-here with m-me." Harry had said miserably to himself._

_Severus had been completely shocked. He hadn't thought Harry felt that bad about things. He had always assumed Harry had everyone at his beck and call and didn't regret or want for anything. Harry had begun to speak again before another thought could cross his mind._

_"Everyone expects me to defeat Voldemort, and I don't -." Harry had broken off to sneeze and wipe at his eyes._

_He had continued, "I don't think I can win against him. He has had years of experience and he has more knowledge than me. And even if I do defeat him, I don't think I will survive the final battle. I-I'm so s-scared and no one seems to notice._

_"My friends only pester me about what I'm going to do to defeat Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore has tried to comfort me, but it's just not the same._

_"Everyone treats me like this next great Merlin kind-of-character, but I'm not. I'm just a fifteen year old teenager who wants a normal life." Harry had said to himself, now done crying._

_"It seems that the only ones who don't treat me any differently are Snape and the rest of the Slytherins. They just plain hate me and, even though they can be cruel with their indifferences to me, it's still refreshing."_

_Severus had been beyond shocked by then, by what Harry had said. He had always assumed that Harry loved, even reveled, in the attention he received from most everyone. But it had seemed that Harry hated, maybe even abhorred, all his fame._

_"Too bad I'm not friends with any Slytherins. I know they could have probably helped me." Harry had mumbled, "Maybe I should have listened and let the Sorting Hat place me where I belong. At lease in Slytherin, I might have had some real friends."_

_Harry had yelped in shock and fright when he had heard a yell, "What!," coming from the back side of the kitchen._

_He had turned in shock to find, to his immediate surprise, Professor Severus Snape walking out of the shadow. Harry had been shocked to see Snape in the kitchen wit him, but he had a bigger shock when he noticed Snape's face. Instead of his usual smirk or sneer, he had a shocked look upon his face._

_It had been then that Harry thought, 'Oh no! Snape had been in here the whole time. He must have seen me cry and he heard me talking to myself." Harry had been scared and extremely horrified._

_When Harry had begun to flip out over Snape having heard him talk about his problems, Snape had tried to calm him down. They had yelled and hollered at each other for quite a while._

_*End Flashback*_

After Harry and Snape had got over their shock (Severus) and anger (Harry), they had sat down to talk. They talked of the reasons for Snape's hatred of Harry and Harry's life before going to Hogwarts. They even talked about Harry's adventures throughout his year's at Hogwarts, especially on how every time Harry went to go do something heroic, his friends insisted on going with him despite him not wanting them to go and possibly get hurt. This had shocked Severus for he believed that Harry had always dragged his friends with him on his own, not that his friends forced themselves onto Harry whenever he went to do something even remotely dangerous.

They had talked all throughout the night about anything and everything, forming a friendship. Shaky, perhaps, but it had been a start. The only thing Harry had not talked to Snape about was his, then, new relationship with Draco. Harry had not been for sure if he and Draco would last or not. To make matter's worse, Draco was Snape's godson.

Ever since that night Harry had been, almost, a nightly visitor to Severus' quarters throughout his sixth year. They had grown closer than they could have ever imagined. Harry had started to think of Severus as a parental figure, more than just his friend, but he had never mentioned it in fear of rejection.

To say that Severus was shocked to find Harry stumbling into his room with a tear-stained face, that would be an understatement. He had never seen Harry so distraught with grief. He wondered what could have upset him this much, but he put it out of his mind 'till he calmed Harry down. And so, he quickly jumped to his feet and caught Harry to his chest tightly.

Harry clung to Severus for dear life and kept crying his eyes out. Severus had picked Harry up and they were heading into the living room. Severus sat down in his black leather, comfy chair and just held Harry in his lap. When Harry didn't show any signs of calming down, Severus began to rock Harry and make soothing sounds.

Severus had hoped this would work and after some minutes passed, Harry started to show signs of calming down. It took a good twenty minutes for Harry to fully settle down and relax back into Severus' arms. He was still shaking with all the emotions he was going through, but he was slowly losing all tension. When Harry was completely calm, Severus decided to speak.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Severus said softly, trying to keep Harry calm.

Harry just shook his head, refusing to answer. He hiccupped and sneezed, before Severus spoke again.

"Alright, you can rest down here tonight." Severus said, "Will you be alright in the spare bedroom?"

"No." Harry managed to croak out of his, damaged from crying, throat. It was a muffled response for Harry had burrowed his head into Severus' chest, but Severus still heard him.

Severus nodded, "Ok. You may sleep in my room with me. But will you let me know what has upset you tonight?"

"I…I don't know, Sev. May-be later, when I'm feeling bet-ter." Harry hiccupped out.

Severus shook his head sadly, but replied, "Alright Harry. Whenever you feel better, please let me know, ok?"

"Yes, Severus." Harry replied, hiccupping again.

So, Severus picked Harry up and carried him down a hallway into his room. He changed Harry's day clothes for some sleepwear. He tucked him into his bed for a much needed rest. Severus, then, changed out of his usual black robes and put on his pajamas. He walked out to his outer chambers to turn off the lights, turn the fire down, and lock everything up.

He finally went back to his room and climbed into his bed, pulling Harry close to him to offer him comfort.

The next morning, Severus woke up to a small body cuddled to his chest. For a moment he was confused, but then the night before happenings became apparent to him.

'Oh, that's right. Harry came here upset and I let him stay the night.' Severus thought to himself, 'Hopefully he will feel better this morning.'

A few minutes later, Harry began to stir awake.

When he finally awoke, he had a cute puzzled look on his face that just screamed, 'Why am I in bed Severus?'

After a moment, the puzzlement cleared away. Only to be replace with such sadness that Severus could have sworn he felt it himself.

"Harry." Severus whispered softly, not wanting to upset him anymore than he already was.

Harry looked up at Severus and shook his head. Wrapping his arms around Severus' waist and said, "Please, just hold me Sev."

Severus just nodded his head and held Harry tightly to his chest. He was confused and worried for Harry.

'What has happened to sadden Harry so much?' Were Severus' thoughts before he tightened his arms around Harry.

They lounged in the bed for a good twenty minutes holding onto each other before getting up to get ready. When they parted, Severus made the bed and Harry went to go take his shower. While Harry was in the shower, Severus took the liberty of spelling Harry's robes clean for he had no clean ones in his chambers at the moment.

When Harry came out of his shower, he got dressed while Severus took his shower and got dressed too. Harry went out into the living room and finished his Charm's homework that was due the next day.

Severus came out of his bedroom dressed in his black robes and a sneer upon his face which was due to the amount of grease he was putting into his hair.

"Sev, must you put that in your hair?" Harry asked, when he finished the essay he was working on.

"Yes, I must. You know why I must." Severus replied, looking in the mirror that was hanging on the wall by the door.

"Yeah, I know it's to protect your hair from the potion fumes, but why so much?" Harry asked persistently.

"Because it's to keep brat's like you away from me, that's why." Severus replied with a mock sneer on his face.

Harry just laughed, "Yeah, like that explains everything."

"Of course. Everything I say makes perfect sense and explains everything." Severus said, sticking his nose in the air and stalking away.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Harry said sarcastically before realizing that Severus was going to leave him behind, "Wait up!"

Severus just kept on walking out of the door when Harry shouted at him. Harry quickly stuffed his Charms book and essay in his bag, leaving it sit on the table before running after Severus.

They were emerging form the dungeons when they encountered anyone. There were a few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs milling about heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry and Severus kept on walking; ignoring the students who stopped to stare at them. The students were giving them confused (Slytherins) or scared (Hufflepuffs) looks when they went past them.

They reached the Great Hall doors when Harry decided to break the silence with a smart ass comment.

"Hey Sev, wonder what they'll say if I told them I spent the night with you? In your bed?" Harry commented nonchalantly, "Especially if I said you did so graciously and that you and me cuddled like-."

"Why you-!" Severus yelled, cutting off what Harry was about to say. Harry tore off through the Great Hall doors at Severus' loud, angry exclamation. Severus tore after him, regardless of anything or anyone who might be watching.

Total. Silence. Was the reaction of everyone in the Hall at seeing a laughing Harry Potter getting chased by an angry Severus Snape.

"Potter, get back here this instance. Right now!" Severus yelled at Harry, cutting a sharp corner around the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

Harry laughed, "No way Snape. Do you think I'm crazy? If I let you catch me, you'll spank me again."

Severus chuckled, not denying Harry's claim. He put on a spurt of speed to try to catch Harry.

Harry looked over his shoulder from where he was running to determine how close Severus was to him. When he looked back, he saw Severus was really close, almost in arms reach of him. Harry tried to go faster, but at that moment Severus had reached him and grabbed a hold of him to pull themselves to a stop. Harry tried to struggle away from him, but was unsuccessful.

"No! Let go, Sev!" Harry shrieked, "No fair. You have longer legs than me."

Severus shook his head, "Nope. I'm not letting you go. Especially after that last comment you made."

Harry gave up struggling and tried for a puppy dog look, but Severus just smirked at him.

"Hmph. No fair." Harry mumbled, "Should have known it wouldn't work. At least not on you."

"Life's not fair, but we have to deal with it, don't we?" Severus said to Harry, "Besides, you should know your little innocent looks won't work on me."

Harry just nodded and proceeded to pout at Severus.

"Achoo!" Someone sneezed nearby them. That brought Harry and Severus' attention to everyone else in the Great Hall.

Everyone's faces ranged from shock, fear, disgust (at their closeness), and some amused (at their antics). Harry and Severus looked at each other before shrugging.

"I'm sorry Severus for what I said. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just joking with you." Harry told Severus in an apologetic voice.

"I know, brat. And I'm sorry for overreacting, what you said was just so surprising, it caught me off guard and I reacted angrily." Severus replied in a forgiving voice. A few moments went by when Harry nodded his own forgiveness of Severus for his anger.

Then, Harry spoke in a grave tone, "Now that we have forgiven each other, you need to let me go eat. If not, I might starve to death here in your arms, unless you get me some food. Now, you don't want that, do you Sev?"

"Oh, you cheeky brat." Severus snapped in mock anger, releasing Harry. "Go get your food or I will shove it down your throat and force feed you."

"Awww, I feel so loved, Sev." Harry replied back cheekily.

Severus made a swipe at Harry's head, but Harry was already running over to the Gryffindor table to his seat. Harry laughed and stuck his tongue out at him. Severus tried to sneer in contempt at him, but ended up giving a small chuckle and a shake of his head. He then walked to his seat at the Head Table, sat, and started to eat.

It wasn't five minutes after Harry and Severus began eating that they noticed the lack of sound and looked up and around at everyone. When no one looked away from then, Harry yelled at them.

"Stop staring and eat. Haven't you ever seen two people talk and joke around?"

Everyone, at his shout, turned away and began to eat. Some still looked up at them from under their eyelashes. They were still shocked, but were slowly getting it under control. Even Dumbledore, who supposedly knew everything about everything and everyone, was looking shocked by the behavior between Harry and Severus. He didn't know that Harry and Severus were on such friendly terms.

'Maybe too friendly.' Dumbledore thought a little concernedly, but put it out of his mind before he too started to eat.

_****Please review. I hope that you guys are enjoying this so far. And like I said at the beginning of Chapter one, some of these chapters don't have much change except extra detail or combined chapters. **_

_**Thankx,**_

_**Nosyrosie**_


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**Love You, Hate You**

**Chapter 3**

Harry went throughout the day trying his hardest to forget what had happened the previous day. Everything had finally settled in when he was going to his first class, that he had with the Slytherin's, when he saw Him! And everything came rushing to the forefront of his mind.

What made things even worse was the fact that he had almost every single class with the Slytherin's that day. He tried to ignore Dr-Malfoy, but it was difficult.

He believed he could make it throughout the day without any problems, but like he had guessed everything was going to go wrong in Potions class. And he was right.

Potions were his last class of the day. It was N.E.W.T. Level and there was mostly Slytherin's with only two Gryffindor's. Harry and Hermione Granger.

The class used to be his worst class, but ever since him and Severus came to an agreement and became friends, he had been getting on in class. The only problem was the facade that they had to keep up in the presence of everyone else.

The class was no different than usual; the cruelness towards the Gryffindor's, snickers from the Slytherin's, points taken, etc. Except at the last twenty minutes of class, Severus left to go fix a mess that Peeves was making in one of the other dungeon rooms.

That's when things began to turn for the worst.

It had started before class when Malfoy and Parkinson were holding hands while talking to the other Slytherin's. Then, Malfoy had kissed Parkinson's' cheek tenderly. So sweet in fact, that Harry thought he would scream his pain and rage.

Next, was when halfway through class, Parkinson began to hang all over Malfoy. And he let it happen without looking up from the notes he had been taking.

What finally snapped Harry's little hold he had on his emotions, was when they began to make-out once Severus had left the classroom. Once Harry saw this, he snapped, but gradually.

"Ssstupidsss Malfoy. Merlinsss, I fucking hatesss him ssso much, but ssstill lovesss him. Whysss would he dosss sssomething like thisss to me? Why isss he hurting messs?" Harry hissed softly, which gradually got louder as he heard noises from the front.

"Merlinsss ballsss! Ssstupid mothersss-fucking Malfoysss. He hasss hurtsss me ssso much. And after everything we havesss been through togethersss, he doesss thisss to messs. Ughsss!" Harry hissed loudly, "I oughtsss to jussst hurtsss him back for hurtingsss me!"

Everyone had frozen with fear, even the Slytherin students, when they had first heard the hissing. They had believed it to be the Dark Lord. Even when they realized that it was just Harry, they were still frightened. Almost everyone had seen and heard Harry speak Parseltongue before (_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _book/movie), but never to this degree.

Harry was showing no signs of stopping or calming down. It actually seemed like he was getting more upset, angrier by the second and no one knew what to do.

'Oh Harry! What's wrong?' Hermione thought to herself despairingly, standing there with her fingers covering the lower half of her face, 'What has upset you so? Oh, I wish I understood what you are saying, so that I may help you.'

Harry was still hissing angrily when a strange man glided into the room. Everyone then turned their wary stares to him, for none knew who he was. He wore a robe with the hood up, effectively covering his face from view.

They assumed it was a he because of his height and the broadness of his shoulders. He looked to be about 6"3' and he carried himself like an aristocrat would.

His robe was a black with silver trimming that reached the floor. Everyone in the class cowered away in fear of the power that was practically rolling off him in waves.

The only one not to cower in fear, was Harry. He was still hissing up a storm that seemed to be amusing the strange man. Finally he spoke, or rather hissed.

"Now now, young sssnakling. Sssome of thossse wordsss ssshouldn't come out of a mouth ssso young asss yoursss."

Harry jumped, startled by the hissing behind him and the words. He whirled around shocked, trying to find out where the hissing was coming from. When his eyes landed on the mysterious man, he was not scared, but confused.

You see, Harry knew for a fact that the stranger wasn't Voldemort, unlike the rest of the student's. For whenever Voldemort came anywhere neat Harry, he felt immense pain from his scar. So, who was he?

'Hmmm…Who is this? It can't be Voldie, because I feel no pain or anything evil coming from him.' Harry thought to himself a little wary but more curious than cautious.

"Ummm, who are you?" Harry finally asked.

Several of the student's were shocked at the revelation of Harry not knowing who the stranger was. They had all assumed that the stranger was the Dark Lord, for only Harry and him can speak Parseltongue. But maybe there was someone else other than these two who could speak the language of the snakes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The strange man chuckled, shoulders shaking.

"Try me." Harry replied back, smirking at the stranger.

Most of the student's were shocked at what was happening between Harry and the strange man. They were even more astonished to see the smirk on the 'Golden Boy's' face.

The stranger laughed at Harry's spunk and replied. Only he hissed it to Harry, so nobody but him understood what was said.

All the student's watched in avid fascination at the facial expressions that played out on Harry's face. He went from looking disbelieving, to shock, and finally elation. They wondered what was said to make Harry so happy.

"You mean? Really?" Harry exclaimed softly, looking and sounding far happier than he had minutes ago.

The stranger nodded before speaking again, but in English so everyone else could understand, "Shall we, Harry?" to which Harry replied back.

"Sure." Harry said, before looking around before landing on Hermione, "He's a good guy, Herms. And no, it's not Moldyshorts in disguise or anything like that. Trust me Hermione, ok?"

Hermione still looked skeptical, but finally conceded, "Alright Harry, I trust you."

"Thanks Herm. Do you have some parchment I could use? I need to write something." Harry smiled at Hermione.

She looked as if she was going to ask a question, but decided against it and gave Harry the parchment. Harry took it from her and wrote something on it with his quill.

Once Harry was done writing, he rolled up the parchment and put it on Severus' des for him to find and read.

"What wasss that Harry?" The stranger (to the student's) hissed questionably to Harry.

"Oh, it'sss jussst letting Ssseverusss know that I'm going to be leaving, but not to worry. I alssso let him know I would be in contact with him when I will be coming back." Harry hissed back reassuringly.

The stranger nodded his head to Harry's reasons, and then asked, "Now that you have that done, shall we go?"

Harry nodded, turned to say bye to Hermione, and then left the room with the stranger. Everyone just stood in shocked silence at what had just happened.

By the time the student's came out of their shocked stupor and jumped into action, Harry and the man were long gone.

That was the last day anyone saw Harry…until, that is, he showed up one day out of nowhere.

Harry had been missing for a month. No one had seen or heard from him since that day he had walked out of Potions class. Some students, mainly Slytherins, claimed to have seen him lurking about the dungeons. But that had never been proven.

_*Flashback*_

_When Severus had got back to his classroom, it was to find it in utter chaos. Students were running around, tables were pushed around the room, teachers were frantically searching for something, and Severus was utterly confused._

"_What the bloody hell is going on in my classroom?" Severus had yelled loudly over everyone else._

_The room had gone suddenly quiet. No one dared to move, not when Severus Snape was looking so angry._

_Dumbledore had come forward after a moments silence and answered him in a grave tone, "It seems Mr. Potter left the classroom with a strange man. Harry spoke to him and he seemed to be shocked at seeing him. But he then ended up leaving with him."_

"_How do you know that Mr. Potter left? And with a strange man?" Severus had been worried, but still suspicious of Dumbledore's claim._

"_The student's claim that Harry was hissing angrily to himself when a strange man came into the room. They said that Harry and this man spoke before he left with him." Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor spoke up._

_Severus had been beside himself with worry for Harry's safety and shock that he would leave with a strange man in the first place._

"_What was said between them? Did anyone recognize who the man was? How long has Harry been gone?" Severus had asked anxiously._

"_They left a good 20 minutes ago, according to the students and no, no one knows who the stranger was. The student's say that he wore a cloak with the hood up, effectively keeping his identity a secret." Dumbledore had told Severus, "And alas, nobody knows what was said between them either, I'm afraid."_

_Severus had asked confusedly, "What do you mean, 'nobody knows what was said'? You just told me that they spoke to each other. Were they speaking in a different language or something?"_

_Dumbledore had looked troubled, the usual twinkle in his eyes were gone replaced by confusion and great sadness. When he hadn't answered Severus, a Slytherin student had stepped forward to answer for him, "They were speaking in Parseltongue, I believe, Professor Snape, sir. That's why none of us know what was being said, sir."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Nott." Severus had nodded his head, before looking up sharply again, "Parseltongue? You don't mean-!"_

"_No! No, Professor Snape." Hermione had interrupted quickly, "Harry assured me it wasn't Moldyshorts – Harry's name, not mine – and that the man was a good guy."_

"_His scar wasn't hurting him? None at all?" Severus had asked worriedly._

_All the student's had shook their heads, albeit some were a little confused to the questions about Harry's scar hurting. 'What does Harry's scar have anything to do with who the man is?' Were the thoughts running through some of their minds._

_Severus had breathed a small sigh of relief at the shaking of the student's heads, before he had launched into more questions._

"_Did Harry say where he was going? How long will he be gone? Did he leave any kind of note or something?" Severus had questioned, before musing out loud, "Why didn't he leave word with me about him leaving, though? He always has before."_

"_Why would he leave word with you, Professor Snape?" Blaise had asked curiously, "That is, if you don't mind me asking, sir."_

_Severus had looked over towards where his dark skinned student stood with his fellow Slytherins, before he had shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I see him as my son and he tells me everything. Or almost everything it seems, now with this incident."_

_Students and teachers alike had been shocked and relieved at that revelation. They had all been worried about the relationship between Harry and Severus, for they had remembered how they had interacted that morning._

_Before anyone could have voiced their thoughts, Dumbledore had spoken again, _

"_Actually Severus, Mr. Potter did leave something."_

_Severus had whirled around to look at him in elation, "Well, what is it? Where is it, Albus?"_

"_Its right here, my boy. However, none of us can read it, so we have all assumed that it's meant for you only. Here you go." Dumbledore had replied calmly. Seeing Severus was getting angry again, he held out the rolled up parchment towards him._

_Severus had snatched it out of Dumbledore's hands and hurriedly unrolled it. He then proceeded to read it. To anyone else, but Severus, it would look like they were reading gibberish._

_It had read:_

_** Hey Sev,**_

_**Don't worry about where I'm going to be. I'm with someone very special, I've got a portrait of him that I showed you last year, remember? Amazing, isn't it? I couldn't believe it myself when he spoke to me in Parseltongue and told me who he was! Really shocking, indeed. Anyways, I imagine I should be gone for some time. I don't know how long, and he didn't say how long either. However, I will get something to you to let you know how everything is going and how I'm doing. By then, hopefully, I will be able to let you know when I will be back.**_

_**Try not to terrorize too many Gryffindor's while I'm gone and don't coddle your Slytherin's, they already think they are the superiors of everyone else. (No matter how much you may believe it yourself.)**_

_**I will try not to be gone too long and please don't worry too much about me, I'll be fine. Until I see you, **_

_** Love,**_

_** Harry**_

_Severus had been relieved and confused, and a little amused (he had chuckled at the part about his Slytherins.). Relieved because he knew where Harry was going to be, or close enough to where he was going to be. But confused because he couldn't remember what portrait Harry had been talking about._

"_What does it say, Severus?" Albus had asked, breaking him out of his thoughts._

_Severus had shaken his head to clear it, and then had replied in a clipped tone, "It says Harry is fine and that he knows who the stranger was. Harry also said not to worry about him, that he would be back."_

"_Do you know when, Professor? Did Harry say?" Hermione had asked anxiously._

_Severus had looked at her upturned worried face before sighing, "He said that he didn't know when, but that he would be in touch."_

_*End Flashback*_

After Severus had said that, everyone had gone into another uproar. Everyone had begun to talk over each other trying to say something. The same speculations had gone around the classroom and finally the whole school.

'Where was Harry? Who was the stranger Harry left with? How could he speak Parseltongue? When was Harry coming back?'

All of these and more were the questions that circulated through everyone's minds for the last month. Especially, the mind of a certain blonde Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, was the epitome of nobility. His hard, cold facade was as flawless as a freshly cut diamond. His face was a mask of contempt or boredom, as showed by the sneer upon his face. But it was just that, a mask to hide his true feelings and thoughts.

On the outside he wore a mask of nothing, but on the inside he was a mess of emotions.

He and Harry had been broken up for a month. Since the day before he disappeared and Draco was at a loss at what to do.

He blamed himself for Harry disappearing. He firmly believed that if he hadn't of done what he did to hurt Harry, then he might still be there.

'Harry's been gone for a month. No word. No sign that he's still alive. Nothing. Maybe he really did leave and then he decides to never come back. Then, I'll never see him again.' Draco wailed despairingly to himself, about ready to rip his hair out in despair and frustration.

Little did Draco or anyone else know, but Harry would be back. And very soon too. They would get to see Harry, the stranger, and many new changes.

***Please review. Again let me remind you that some of these chapters will not have much change to them. I've actually noticed that a few of them are only going to get a few word changes or a word or two added. ****So…Who do you think the stranger is? Why is the stranger able to speak Parseltongue? What is going on with Draco? What changes will there be? And where is the bad guys? Voldie, perhaps? Maybe Dumbles? ****Please do not be too disappointed, but without a beta to review my story and give me their opinion, then I'm rather limited to what needs to be changed or not. Again please enjoy and review! **

**Thanks, Nosyrosie.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**A.N. I couldn't really find anything that I wanted to add or change. So, more or less, this chapter is exactly the same as it was before.**

**Love You, Hate You**

**Chapter 4**

The meeting room was silent and no one dared to make a sound in fear of getting crucioed. The Dark Lord was pacing along the raised dais in the middle of the room, furious. His plans were not going the way the Dark Lord had planned for them to go. His latest scheme at gaining more allies was just denied. Again, for the second time.

For months, Voldemort had been planning on how to approach the Vampire clans. Any other creature group he wouldn't have bothered with so much planning, but with the Vampire clans, it was necessary. Things could get tricky if he didn't plan carefully.

The Vampire clans are the most powerful "dark creatures" in the wizarding world. They rely heavily on their cunning and the ability to move through shadows. Vampires, if powerful enough, can walk around in the day time without any repercussions. However, if a Vampire was not powerful, then they would have to drink a lot more blood to be able to sustain one hour in the sun before getting a really bad burn.

Voldemort, however, believed the Vampire clans had more power at their disposal than they led the wizarding world to believe. He firmly believed they had special gifts that they didn't show the rest of the world. And Voldemort wanted that power, so very badly. He thought that with the Vampires on his side he would be near to unstoppable. No one would be able to defeat him, especially not the Light sides "Wonder Boy," Harry Potter.

It had been in the last month that Voldemort had tried to contact the Vampires and persuade them to his side. He had sent out envoys to try to find an encampment and try to communicate.

It had proven difficult trying to find them, but when his envoy brought news of finding them, it had set Voldemort's plans in motion. So, once he had succeeded in locating the Vampires, he had begun trying to sway them to the Dark Lord's side.

Voldemort had thought that everything was going well and that he might have found himself with another, very powerful ally. But, it all changed when something unexpected had happened at the planned meeting that he had with the leaders of the Vampire clans.

_*Flashback*_

_Voldemort had just received word from the Vampire clans stating when and where to meet so that they may make negotiations and become possible allies. Voldemort had been filled with malicious glee at the prospect at having the Vampire clans as his allies in this war._

'_Once I have my army established, I will be able to forever get rid of Harry Potter and the rest of the so called Light side!' Voldemort had spat venomously to himself._

_He had been walking the halls of Riddle Manor towards the dining room for a Death Eater meeting to tell his most faithful, his Inner Circle, the spectacular news. He had been thinking about which of his followers to take with him when he had walked into the room._

_His Inner Circle, his most loyal servants, had all stood up when he entered the room. They had all bowed, murmured a low greeting of "My Lord," before they back down to await what he had to say. He had made his way up to his chair at the head of the table, not saying anything, just gazing at his followers._

_He loved to watch his most faithful sweat and fear at what he might say, it brought him great pleasure at seeing them fear him. Looking out at them, he had wondered who to take with him to the meeting with the Vampire leaders._

_Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy family and Draco's father, had sat beside his wife with a sneer firmly placed upon his face. He never stopped sneering; I don't believe he even stopped when he was asleep._

_His wife, Narcissa Malfoy, had just sat there with a pale face, not looking at anyone nor moving even. She was like a shadow, there but not there._

_Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa's sister and Voldemort's most crazed follower, had sat there with an insane smile and a maniacal look in her eyes. She had stared at Voldemort like a crazed, little lost puppy. She was always willing to do anything for the Dark Lord; no matter what it was he had asked her to do. I think she had had one too many crucios thrown at her._

_Severus Snape, Potions professor at Hogwarts and Voldemort's right hand man, had stood in the shadows beside him watching everyone with silent vigil in that creepy way of his._

_After some minutes had passed with Voldemort watching his followers sweat and wonder at what he would say, he finally spoke._

"_Welcome my followersss, I have brought you all here for a very important announcement." Voldemort had said, with a slight hiss._

"_You might remember for the lassst three weeksss, I have been trying to contact the Vampire clansss." Voldemort had continued, "I believe I asked you, Luciusss, to dissspatch sssomeone to go forth and do thisss, didn't I?"_

"_Yes, my Lord. You had me dispatch a Death Eater to try to locate one of the encampments." Lucius had drawled in his aristocratic voice._

_Voldemort had nodded before continuing, "Yesss, that'sss correct. You sssent Avery, did you not, Luciusss?"_

_Lucius had bowed his head in agreement, "Yes, my Lord. I did indeed send Avery. Were we successful in finding them, if I may be so bold as to ask?"_

_The Dark Lord had inclined his head, "Yesss, it wasss an sssucessss. We have a meeting with the Headsss of the clansss in two daysss time."_

"_Where is the meeting place, if I may ask, my Lord?" Bellatrix had asked, leaning impossibly forward trying to get closer to Voldemort._

"_The meeting isss in Knockturn Alley. I am asssssuming that they have an essstablissshment that isss hidden from all kindsss but their own." Voldemort had explained, gazing at them in speculation._

"_I am told I am to bring two othersss with me." The Dark Lord had continued, "I will be taking Luciusss and Ssseverusss with me."_

_Severus had looked mildly shocked before he went back to being blank faced. 'Why me? Why not Bellatrix? She obviously wants to go with him.' But he had banished those thoughts quickly._

_Lucius, on the other hand, had looked smug as hell, if by the widening of his smirk was anything to go by._

_Both had bowed toward Voldemort and murmured, "Yes, my Lord."_

_Voldemort had smirked evilly and hissed out, "Excccellent. We will meet again in two daysss time. You are disssmisssed. Now go."_

_Everyone had stood up and bowed, then proceeded to leave the room. Very distantly Voldemort had heard the faint sound of popping indicating that his followers had apparated away._

_*End Flashback*_

Everything had gone according to how Voldemort had planned it after that. His two most loyal followers, Lucius and Severus, had gathered with him at the Leaking Cauldren to go to the meeting. They had entered the establishment through the means of a Vampire shadow–walking them into the room.

Inside the room, which they had appeared in, was a sitting room. There was a long, mahogany rectangular table with nine high-back chairs. Six of which that were already occupied with the Vampire clan leaders.

There had also been three other Vampires lurking in the shadows for added protection to the leaders, not that it mattered to Voldemort. He had been so sure of gaining them as his allies, that he had paid the extra Vampires no mind.

Negotiations had begun once everyone had settled down. And it had been during the negotiations that all hell had seemed to break loose…

_*Flashback (another one)*_

_Voldemort had believed everything was going just the way he had wanted things to go. The negotiations with the six Vampire clan leaders had been going marvelously._

_The Vampire leaders had been just about to tell Voldemort their decisions, when all of a sudden this great power had swept through the room and everything seemed to freeze. The Vampires were frozen in shock and awe, in the room and throughout the world. _

_Everyone in the world had felt the immense power; the students and staff at Hogwarts were confused, but felt such great joy in the power that they didn't worry too much about it. The creatures in the Forbidden Forest felt the joy and so they went back to their activities. Even muggles across the world had felt the pulse of power; however, they put it off to something in the weather and paid it no attention._

_All Vampires across the world hadn't moved and it had seemed like they couldn't move. No matter what. They had finally spoken after five minutes of silence and no motion._

"_Our…King." The Vampires in the room (and the rest of the world) had whispered reverently, looking at each other with uncontained excitement and a longing to see their "King."_

_The three wizards had gotten over the shock of the power surge moments before. Voldemort had been filled with malicious glee at the prospect of gaining the power to his side. Lucius had been filled with a determination to seek out the power and bring it to his master to use. Severus, though, had been filled with immense joy that the power had given him when it had flared up._

_But then, all three had been a little confused about who their "King" was. They had not thought the Vampires had a "King."_

_What they hadn't known was that with the sudden appearance of their "King," whoever he was, all negotiations were null and void. For it had to be the decision of their "King" on whose side they took in the war or to remain neutral._

_That had been when all six Vampire clan leaders had stood as one and had made hasty excuses before walking out the door. That had left them with the other three Vampires, who had then hurriedly shadowed them to the Leaking Cauldren before; they too, had beaten a hasty exit themselves._

_They had been left to wonder what had just happened at the meeting. Not to mention they had had no idea if the Vampire clans were allies or not._

_So, who had to be the "King" character?_

_*End Flashback*_

It was a short while after they had returned to Riddle Manor that Voldemort had called his Death Eaters for another meeting. And it was during this meeting hat an owl had flown in, dropped a letter at the Dark Lord's feet before flying away.

Voldemort had checked the letter for any spells, and when there was none to be found except privacy, he had picked it up to read it. Since then, Voldemort had been pacing with an angry, kind of pensive look upon his face.

Finally, Voldemort spun around and looked out at his followers, he spoke, and "It would ssseem that the Vampire clansss will remain neutral. At leassst for now. The letter you all sssaw, wasss a note telling that the decisssion wasss not up to them anymore."

"My Lord?" Lucius drawled questionably, stepping forward to bow.

"Crucio!" Voldemort said, aiming his wand at Lucius' bowed head. He watched Lucius drop to the ground writhing around in agony, before he stopped the curse and allowed him to get up.

"You had a question, Luciusss?" Voldemort hissed out softly.

Lucius nodded warily and began to stand back up shakily, "Yes, my Lord. What is it that has you so upset, my Lord?"

Voldemort got this maniacal look in his eyes, which caused his Death Eaters to cower away in fear, when he replied, "The one who isss to make the decesssionsss of the Vampire clansss isss their 'King!'"

Everyone shivered in fear at the way their Lord had hissed "King," like it was a bad thing, which it probably was, but what had the Death Eaters confused was that they didn't know the Vampire clans had a "King."

It seemed even their Lord hadn't known of this either until the meeting earlier. They didn't ask or say anything, however, in fear of getting themselves crucioed by an angry Dark Lord.

It wasn't long before Voldemort was back to pacing along the raised platform. He was no doubt planning up a new scheme of some kind. Indeed, Voldemort was scheming again, but of what they had no idea. Only that it involved the Vampire clans "King" and Harry Potter. Or so they believe to be the case.

***Sorry that there are very few to no changes in this chapter. I felt that I did really well with this chapter and didn't really find many things that needed to be changed or any at all really. So, sorry if any are disappointed, but I am trying to make this a better story, but again it is difficult when it is just me working on this with no outside feedback that can help. Hope you enjoy though! **

**Review and give me your opinions please! I open to your thoughts and maybe someone can give me an idea and I can include it in my story. **

_**Nosyrosie **_


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**Love You, Hate You**

**Chapter 5**

Three days later, Severus received a letter. He was sitting at the Head table eating his breakfast and sneering at anyone who dared to look his way. He was pissed. A month and still no word from Harry.

'It's been a month and Harry hasn't sent word. I know he said he would get to me when he was ready to come back, but still. A month!' Severus thought to himself, taking a drink of his fire whiskey laced pumpkin juice; he'd needed it this last month.

The post began to fly in and students all throughout the hall started talking excitedly about what they had received from their parents, relatives, and friends. Hermione got a letter from her parents asking her how everything was going on at school and if Harry was back yet. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys (that were still in school) received some home made cakes and pies from their mum. Draco received a note from his mother asking him how he was and some sweets, but Draco paid no mind to it; he was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

As the Great Hall began to empty of the postage owls, a lone owl came soaring in. A snowy white owl that happened to belong to Harry Potter. 'Hedwig!' "Hedwig!" Everyone either shouted or thought to themselves as they watched her descent towards the Head Table, only for her to land right in front of Professor Snape.

Severus was shocked to see Hedwig, but he quickly got over his shock to reach out and stroke her. While he was stroking her breast lovingly, he took the note off of her proffered leg, which she had held out to him to take.

Hedwig then proceeded to snatch a piece of bacon from Severus' plate to eat. She snatched a second one once she had finished with the first and perched upon the back of Severus' chair. Meanwhile, Severus was no longer paying attention to his surroundings; let alone what Hedwig was doing. He was busy reading the note that Hedwig had brought him.

It read:

_Hey Sev,_

_I hope everything has been going well since I left. I'm sorry for leaving, but I just needed a break and to get away from everyone for awhile. By the way, did you ever figure out who it was that I left with? If not, here's another clue: He is the first known Parseltongue. Does this help? Probably not because you believe it to be a hoax, but it's the truth. Hope it does. Do you get it now?_

_Anyways, I will be back tonight around dinner time. The person that I left with will also be coming with me, so don't be alarmed if you see someone with me. Again, I hope everything and everyone is fine. Plus, you haven't killed any of the 'dunderheads' you so fondly call them, have you? Hope not. Well, I will see you tonight._

_ Love you,_

_ Harry_

_P.S. Only you can read this, so will you let everyone know that I am alright and not to worry? Thanks. See you tonight. _

Severus read the note thrice; trying to make sure he understood what Harry had just told him. He was excited and relieved that Harry was going to be coming back that night. He even gave a small chuckle at the 'dunderheads' comment.

But he was also confused and worried about who Harry said the stranger with him was. For as far as Severus knew, the first known Parseltongue that he was aware of was Slytherin. Only, Severus knew that the stranger with Harry couldn't be him; he had been dead for thousands of years, hadn't he?

Severus wasn't so sure anymore though because he knew Harry and trusted his word. However, before his thoughts could go any farther, a clearing of someone's throat had him coming back to reality.

"Is everything alright, Severus?" Dumbledore inquired, looking slightly worried at Severus' spaced out look.

Severus lightly shook himself out of his thoughts to look at Albus before he answered, "Hmmmm…Oh, yes, Albus. Everything's fine, I was just thinking."

"Ah. If I may ask, is that from young Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked again, motioning towards the note still clutched in Severus' hand.

"Yes, it is from Mr. Potter." Severus drawled, looking away from the note to look back to his left at Dumbledore.

"Is Harry alright, Severus?" McGonagall asked worriedly, "Please, Severus. You know that I see him as my grandson and I've been extremely worried about him."

Severus' eyes softened slightly before going blank again, "I know you do, Minerva. And yes, Harry is fine. He says he is sorry for leaving so unexpectedly, but he just needed a reprieve from both the school and its student's."

Everyone seemed to relax and breathe a sigh of relief at this. They had been listening to the conversation ever since Dumbledore had asked Severus if he was alright.

"Did Harry say when he was coming back?" Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Harry's surrogate godfather asked anxiously from the other side of Severus.

Severus looked like he didn't want to answer him, but Remus spoke again, "Please Severus. Harry's my only family left, he's my cub. We're all worried about him, please Severus."

"Well, I suppose. Harry did say to tell everyone." Severus sighed, "But, yes Harry is coming back."

Silence rang throughout the Great Hall for a few minutes waiting for Severus to finish telling them when Harry was coming back. At least that was until a student got impatient at waiting and shouted, "When?"

Severus rolled his eyes at their impatience, but answered nevertheless, "Harry said that he would be back tonight, just in time for dinner."

Before anyone could say anything though, Severus held up his hand for silence then proceeded to continue to talk, "And no, I don't know what time exactly, just around dinnertime. Nor do I know how he will be getting here."

Everyone was quiet, silently digesting all the information that they had just heard. Suddenly, someone called out questionably in a dreamy voice, "Will the High King be coming with Harry?"

Severus and everyone else looked over towards the Ravenclaw table confused, where the voice had come from, to see Luna Lovegood looking off into space with a dreamy look upon her face.

"What was that you said, Ms. Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked Luna kindly, while looking slightly confused himself.

"Is the Snake King coming with our Prince?" Luna replied in her sing-song like voice, which was different from what she had said before, but they all got the feeling that she was talking about the same people.

"Snake King? Our Prince?" Were the whispers that broke out among the confused students after Luna had spoken again.

Everyone was perplexed; the staff was trying to figure out what she had meant, while the students were wondering why Luna was so loony. No one had any idea as to who it was she was talking about.

After a few moments of trying to figure her out, they finally put it out of their minds as something not important. Just then, the bell rang signaling that breakfast was over and that they needed to get to class.

It didn't leave everyone's mind though. Over at the Slytherin table, under their cold facades, most were excited. Heck, some were even down right happy that Harry Potter was coming back. If anyone else knew that they were happy for Harry's return, they would automatically assume it was for some evil purpose.

What no one seemed to realize, however, was that the Slytherins weren't really that bad. They were just very secretive and didn't associate with other people outside of their own house for fear of being hurt by the prejudices of the world.

Harry Potter was their Savior just as much as the rest of the world's Savior. The Slytherins didn't want to be followers and treated like dogs by the Dark Lord Voldemort. They didn't want to be like their parents. They wanted freedom from bother the Dark Lord and their parents.

Both wanted them to do things that they didn't believe in or even want to do. They just wanted to be free of their control. And Harry was their only chance at gaining their freedom.

The Slytherins also liked Harry for another reason other than him being able to free them from the clutches of the Dark Lord and their parents. Harry has made Draco Malfoy, their Prince, happy; the most that they had ever seen Draco happy. And because of this, they liked Harry all the more.

Blaise Zambini, Draco's best friend, was the first to find out about Harry and Draco's relationship. He had been walking around the dungeons when he had come across something that he wouldn't have believed in a hundred years if he hadn't of seen it with his own eyes. Hidden in an alcove had been Harry and Draco kissing.

He had been duably shocked, I mean they were supposed to be the most bitter of enemies at the school and yet there they were kissing as if they meaned to eat the others mouth. Aside from the shock, he had realized that Draco was truly happy for the first time and he had left before they had realized he had seen them.

He had kept it to himself for a few weeks afterwards, but when the rest of Slytherin house began to question why Draco was so happy all the time lately, Blaise decided to tell them. He had held a meeting with the rest of Slytherin house when he knew Draco and Harry had detention together for them fighting (again) to tell them why Draco was so happy.

They were all shocked themselves about the relationship, but they had too realized that Draco was happy and they were happy that he had found someone. Once the shock had subsided, the girls were stuck between being disappointed that the two most sexiest men in the school were together and thinking about how cute they were together. The boys, however, were joking around about how the school and the rest of wizarding world would react to finding out about them being together.

Now, though, they had been noticing that Draco had been down and Pansy had been awfully quiet lately, too. Some of the younger Slytherins had tried to ask Pansy about it, but all they got was, "You will have to talk to Draco about it."

The only problem with that is, is that nobody dared to ask Draco. This was due to everyone knowing better than to try to talk to him about something. He sometimes had a temper that could rival even Harry's and that's saying something.

So, all they could do was wait for Harry to come back and see what happens. Hopefully he can figure out what was wrong with Draco and fix it.

At Gryffindor table, Hermione was sitting with a confused, yet thoughtful look upon her face. She was pondering what Luna had said, but mostly about all that had split up the Golden Trio.

After the mess-up at the Ministry and Sirius dying, Ron had become bitter towards Harry. He had called Harry many names, but the worst of them was when he had said that it was Harry's fault that Sirius had died. That was the most hurtful thing that he had said to Harry ever and that was what had ultimately destroyed their friendship.

Ron has cooled down since then, but he still blamed Harry for being famous. Which was ridiculous since Harry hated being famous and all the attention that he got, but Ron never listened.

The rest of the Weasley's, however, still loved Harry like he was family. It was only Ron that held a grudge against Harry. Hermione knew it was wrong of Ron to blame everything on Harry, but…what could she do? She had tried to keep a friendship with both of them going, but things didn't work out. Ron had given her an ultimatum where she had to choose him or Harry. When she had said that she wouldn't choose between either, Ron had accused her of choosing Harry over him.

Ron wouldn't listen to reason though and kept calling Harry an 'attention seeking prat,' which was absolutely ridiculous and untrue. Harry had always hated his fame and still does for that matter, especially all the attention that people give him.

Because Ron won't listen and get over himself, Hermione only talks to Harry now. They weren't the best of friends like they used to be, but at least they were still friends. 'I don't think that we will ever be like we used to be, but that's fine. At least we are still friends.' Hermione thought to herself.

She was relieved and very happy that Harry was coming back though. When he had left so suddenly with only those few words to reassure her and had been gone for a month; she was glad that he was finally coming back.

***Well, I hope you all like it. I tried to see if there were any changes needed and I think I only did a few. I, again, tried to make it long like previous chapters and I think I almost succeeded. And yes, I gave you lots of hints, if not actually telling you, of who the stranger is. **

**Also, I don't really have anything against Ron, but I mean come on, he is always letting jealousy get in the way. And I think that in some other kind of scenario, Ron would have ended up betraying Harry, but since it did not then we don't have to really worry about it. Again, nothing really against him, but I need a betrayer in my fic and he is it. **

**Please review and thanks for the other reviews. **

_**Nosyrosie!**_


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**A.N. Sorry that this took me awhile to get posted. I have been having car troubles so that has deterred me in getting to the library. Hopefully, I won't have any more troubles with my car and I can continue to get this reposted up. AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN CUZ THEN I COULD CHANGE THINGS AND/OR ADD THINGS THAT YOU ALL WOULD LIKE TO READ. PLEASE!**

**Love You, Hate You**

**Chapter 6**

Dinnertime came and everyone began to file into the Great Hall. The students came in like they always do, but this time they had an air of expectance and excitement about them that wasn't usually present.

The Hufflepuffs were their cheerful selves, but they were skipping to their seats; you wouldn't think anything of it, since they were always so happy, but they had never "skipped" to their seats before.

Ravenclaws weren't reading their books! Unbelievable! Instead they were talking very rapidly and excitedly; usually this only happens when someone makes a discovery and the whole House gets into a discussion about it.

The loudest bunch to come in was, of course, the Gryffindors. Who else? They were talking loudly, laughing loudly…well they were just being loud. But when were they not being loud?

And last but not least, the quietest bunch was the Slytherins. They strutted into the room in their formations; starting from the seventh years and ending with the first years, to their seats. Not saying a word, nor making a move except their legs. They were calm and collected like always, but, if one was to look closely enough they would notice the underlying currents of excitement hidden beneath their cold facades.

Once everyone was seated and had calmed down somewhat, Dumbledore stood up to say a few words, "I hope everyone is having a wonderful evening. I know that we have had a difficult last month, but hopefully tonight it will get much better."

Several student's and staff gave weak chuckles at his comment, while others nodded vigorously in agreement.

"But now, all I have to say is, 'Tweet Twit –"

***BOOM!***

The Great Hall doors were suddenly thrown opened making a great booming sound that resonated throughout the room. This caused many who were near the door and not so near to scream and jump away in fright or alarm. A voice that everyone recognized followed the loud BOOM!.

"Did you really have to slam the doors open that hard, Papa?" Came Harry Potter's scolding voice. When they looked towards the doors, they noticed two cloaked figures, one shorter than the other.

"Don't try to scold me, young snakeling. I'm still your elder." Came the response from the taller figure. Everyone assumed the shorter one was Harry because they couldn't see who the figures were for their hoods were covering their identities.

The tall one continued, "Besides I own this castle, so why can't I slam them open however hard I want? I could have just blasted them off their hinges, now couldn't have I?"

"Yeah yeah yeah Papa. You may own this castle, but you still didn't have to be so loud," Harry said exasperatedly, "Not to mention you wouldn't have blasted these doors even if you had wanted to."

"Oh, is that so? And why is that, oh smart one?" The tall figure mocked, looking down on Harry.

"Oh I don't know. Probably because they were a gift from Papa Godric and he was your best friend, duh." Harry shot back at the taller one, sounding down right smug.

"Cheeky brat," The tall one laughed, "You are right though. I wouldn't have blasted them open. Godric took great pride in creating these doors. Even the Great Hall for that matter. Merlin I miss him sometimes."

The assumed Harry figure gave the tall one a hug, then stepped back to speak, "I know you do. So, shall I do the honors of telling everyone who you are?"

"Don't you mean yourself too? You have changed a bit in the last month since you left with me." The tall one remarked thoughtfully.

Aha, so the shorter one was Harry and the tall one was the stranger who he left with. Oh joy, Harry was back. Student's and staff alike felt like jumping up with excitement at knowing Harry was back, but refrained to listen to what was being said.

"Hmmm. You may be right, but I'm still basically the same person. There are only slight changes to me. Besides, everyone should be able to recognize me, if not already know who I am just by hearing me talk." Harry said, looking up at the taller person.

"Alright, you made your point. Just go make your announcement or whatever you wanted to do. Say hi to your daddy or whatever that guy's name was." The tall figure suggested.

"Da-ddy?" Harry questioned haltingly, "You aren't supposed to say anything about that. I don't think he will like it if-"

He was interrupted by someone choking out, "Ha-Harry?"

Harry and everyone else turned to look and saw Severus slowly walking towards them. He stopped halfway, as if in indecision on whether or not to come any closer to them. He stared at Harry's figure trying to believe his ears and hopefully soon, his eyes.

Harry took a small step towards Severus and spoke softly, "Sev. Daddy."

That seemed to be what Severus wanted to hear because he gave a small smile and slightly spread his arms in invitation. Harry took a few more steps closer before full out running into Severus' arms where he was held close.

His hood had fallen back in the process of running and being held by Severus. So, everyone could see the changes that Harry and his companion had been talking about. They noticed that he seemed taller, like he had grown a few inches. He now came up to Severus' chin instead of his chest like he did when he was last there. He was still the shortest boy of his year, but at least he was a bit closer in their height.

They also noticed that he no longer had short, wild hair anymore. In its place was shoulder length black silky hair that had a bit of a wave but controllable. His hair was pulled back and held in place at the nape of his neck by a leather thong. **(AN. Think Lucius Malfoy's hair when tied back. I do so love long hair on a gorgeous man! ****)**

There were a few other changes to Harry that nobody noticed. Nobody except a certain blonde Slytherin. For if anyone was to look real closely to Harry's physique, one would notice how much more feminine he was. Odd.

"Oh Harry. I've missed you so much. Don't leave me like that ever again. Not without forewarning me, do you understand me?" Severus whispered fiercely into Harry's hair.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't even realize he was even alive, let alone that I would be leaving with him. But I promise I won't leave without letting you know first." Harry whispered back into Severus' chest.

"Good." Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

Moments pass before he suddenly pulled back and asked, "Daddy?" to which Harry blushed and tried to hide his face against Severus' chest. He mumbled, "Your like my dad, so…"

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat before either could say anything else. They turned their heads slightly to see Dumbledore not even a few feet away from them.

"Yes, Albus?" Severus said, looking over Harry's shoulder at Dumbledore, his arms still around Harry.

"Is that you Harry, my boy?" Dumbledore asked Harry, whose face was once again pressed into Severus' chest. At this, Harry moved back slightly to look over his shoulder at him.

"Yes Headmaster, it is me." Harry said, giving a small smile. He finally stepped fully away from Severus allowing Dumbledore and everyone else to get a better look at him. What they saw was even more shocking than the changes they had originally noticed.

Harry was pale, paler than he was before he left; it was like he hadn't gotten any sun while he was away for the last month. Another thing was his bone structure on his face; he seemed to have lost all his baby fat and it was more angular, but it still had a soft quality to it. If one was to look close enough, they would notice a hint of hardness around the upper cheekbones and chin. Even his lips were different; they were fuller like a woman's would be but looked amazing on Harry now. Plus, they were a beautiful ruby red that looks like they had just been covered in fresh blood.

However, what the most surprising was that Harry didn't have his glasses on. 'Where were his glasses? Isn't he practically blind without them? Did he get his eyes fixed? Maybe he was using something muggle?' Maybe Harry would tell them what was going on.

"Oh, Harry, my boy. We've been so worried about you when you suddenly left." Dumbldore remarked, giving Harry a quick hug before stepping back out of the way of the oncoming figure of Remus.

"Cub!" Remus exclaimed, going so far as to pick up Harry and swing him around before settling on just holding him.

"Remy!" Harry cried out excitedly, laughing when he was swung in the air.

"I've missed you cub. So much." Remus said, running his hands over Harry's head down to his shoulders.

"I've missed you too, Remy. I'm sorry I left without telling you, I figured you would check the map and see that I was safe." Harry whispered, so that only he and Remus could hear.

Remus nodded his head, "I knew you were safe. And I did check on you, but could you explain to me and everyone else for that matter who your companion is? The map just showed a blank ribbon without any name to let me know who he is."

"Oh!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, looking shocked like he had forgotten about his companion, "This is-."

He was interrupted by his companion hissing at him, "Don't tell them jussst yet Harry. Inssstead, let me ssshow them what I look like. I want to sssee how much they know of their Hogwartsss hissstory."

"You mean you want to know if they recognize you?" Harry hissed back teasingly.

"Yesssss…" The tall figure cackled.

Harry chuckled and shook his head before turning back to look at Dumbledore whose face was suddenly pale.

"Is something wrong, Headmaster?" Harry asked concernedly. He looked around the room and saw many pale faces along with confusion, anger, and some betrayal.

"Ummm…did I do something wrong?" Harry asked confused, looking up at Remus and Severus.

Remus looked at the pale faced Headmaster, the pale faced student's, then to Harry's tall companion. He thought for a moment on what could make everyone react this way. It finally clicked.

"I believe it is the fact that the only other known Parselmouth aside from you, is the Dark Lord. So, I'm assuming they believe that you have betrayed them and that your companion is really the Dark Lord." Remus explained angrily to Harry who was looking horrified and even a little disappointed at the actions of everyone.

"Do you guys really think I would betray you guys to a madman that has murdered my parents and countless other innocent people?" Harry said, his voice trembling. Remus put his arm around Harry to cuddle him against him, trying to comfort him.

"Not to mention I would have felt it the moment the Dark Lord had entered Hogwarts if he was really here. And Harry wouldn't be able to stand, let alone talk, if he was in the presence of the Dark Lord." Severus said mockingly, looking around him with his cruel obsidian eyes.

"Plus, Harry told me that it was not the Dark Lord that was here a month ago when he left with whoever his companion is." Hermione stood up and said to the horrified and ashamed crowd who had thought that Harry had betrayed them. They knew better that Harry would never betray them, but hearing someone else, who wasn't Harry and apparently not the Dark Lord, hiss was shocking and scary.

"It'sss alright, Harry. They are young and naïve. They alwaysss expect the worssst of people. They will sssooon learn to ssstop being ssso prejudiced, Harry." The tall figure hissed comfortingly to Harry, giving him a small hug.

"Now, let'sss ssshoc - I mean, sssee how many of your generation can recognize me." The tall figure continued, practically humming with excitement.

Harry nodded his head, "Alright, Papa. You may sssee how many, but I warn you. Not many ssstudent'sss will take you being here asss a good thing."

Harry hissed to his companion before turning back to address the Headmaster, "My companion would like to introduce himself. He's likes to shock people."

Dumbledore was back to his normal color, but so was his unnatural twinkle that always seemed to be present in his eyes. He nodded to show he understood, and then remained silent waiting for Harry's companion to introduce himself.

"Thisss isss going to be ssso great." The tall one chuckled, smirking to himself under his hood.

Harry just sighed and stood off to the side of his companion between Remus and Severus. He wanted to be out of the way for everyone to get a good look at his friend. "I hope they don't freak out too much." Harry sighed to himself.

Everyone watched with baited breath as Harry's companion slowly lowered his hood…

***So what do you think? Was it any good? Does everyone understand what is going on throughout the story? Can everyone figure out who the stranger and now Harry's companion is? If not, then I recommend going back and reading the books (and my previous two chapters cuz I gave many hints) because he was mentioned like all the time.**

**I looked through this chapter and couldn't really find anything I wanted to change except one or two grammar things and adding a sentence or two. So, basically this chapter is the same as before. Hope you still like it. Thanks! Review please! **

_Nosyrosie!_


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**Love You, Hate You**

**Chapter 7**

As Harry's companion began to lower his hood, Harry was standing to the side looking like he was watching his companion. But in reality, he was looking at the Slytherin table at a certain blonde.

The past month had been really hard for Harry not being able to see Draco. Even though Draco had broken his heart when he found him together with Pansy, he still loved him. And for the last week, at the prospect at seeing him again, Harry had been excited and angry. Seeing him again would bring about all of Harry's feelings and he just couldn't deal with them. He had other things to think about other that his broken heart.

'I can't think about him right now. I have to watch and keep an eye on everyone for when Papa shows them who he is.' Harry shook his head of his thoughts and turned back to watch his friend.

Meanwhile, Harry's friend was almost vibrating with excitement at the prospect of some of the students screaming in shock at seeing who he finally was. He hadn't had so much fun like this in so long. Ever since he had taken Harry with him for the past month, it had been a great experience.

He had had a great time teaching Harry everything he needed to know and Harry had great fun learning. Harry was a very happy-go-lucky boy who tried his best to achieve at what it was he was doing and to not let anything stop him.

However, there were those rare moments when Harry had a sad look in his eyes. He had never let on about what brought on that sadness and he never had the heart to pry.

At this thought, the figure glanced over towards Harry to see what he was doing. He noticed the same sad, faraway look in Harry's eyes again, but then his eyes became their brilliant shining color again.

The figure wondered what could be wrong with Harry, but he would just have to find out later. Right now he wanted to see how many students and teachers knew who he was.

He pushed his hood back with a smirk upon his face. A lot of gasps followed the appearance of his face. Whether the gasps were of shock, fear, recognition, or even lust, the figure had a great time with hearing them.

**(AN *Originally this was supposed to be the end of this chapter, but when I went back through my story, I noticed how short the chapters were. Including this one, so I have combined chapter 11 and the original chapter 12 and made one chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I decided to keep this because it shows what I was thinking on doing when I first wrote this chapter. *)**

He was a good six foot, five inches tall, with broad shoulders. He had long black hair that went past his shoulders, which was tied at the nape of his neck with a leather thong very much like Harry's was. He had glowing green, with silver flecks, eyes that seemed to hold more power and knowledge than even Dumbledore. Power seemed to be flowing off of him in waves.

He had high cheekbones and a stubborn chin. He was clean shaven and had a bow shaped mouth that screamed "kissable." He held himself like a pureblood would hold oneself and yet he didn't show any sigh of disgust nor contempt in the presence of muggleborns and half-bloods.

Instead, he seemed to be torn between amusement and disappointment. This seemed to confuse a lot of people, but Harry understood and found it laughable.

"Now, do you sssee what I mean, Papa? Not many people know who you are and the onesss who do will fear you." Harry hissed mockingly to his friend.

"Yesss, I can sssee what you mean now. But why don't many recognize me? And what do you mean the onesss who do will fear me? What is there to fear?" His companion hissed back inquiringly.

"What I mean isss, isss that in thisss time and age you are ssseen asss the bad guy. Throughout the yearsss, you and your houssse have been cassst asss evil and not to be trusssted. Ssso…" Harry hissed to a halt, trying to see if his friend understood now.

"Ssso, what your sssaying isss, isss that with me back, they will think the worssst becaussse of the beliefsss of untrue thingsss that they have heard about me and my houssse?" His friend hissed back, disheartened slightly and getting a little angry.

"Yesss, Papa. And I'm sssorry, but maybe we can fix that." Harry hissed back encouragingly trying to dissuade him from getting any more upset.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" His companion hissed back, hope lacing his hissed words.

"What if we brought up the portraitsss? Everyone knowsss portraitsss can't lie about anything." Harry hissed suggestively.

His companion thought for a moment before nodding his head eagerly in agreement. "Yesss, I will bring them up later."

"Good. Now, let'sss addressss everyone before anything elssse happensss, ok Papa?" Harry hissed, motioning towards the still surrounding students and staff.

His companion nodded again before replying, in English though, "Yes, yes. Now, can anyone of you answer a question for me?"

Some students nodded their heads, whether out of shock or fear was unknown. Harry's friend looked a little please at the students cooperation, albeit reluctant in some cases.

"Alright. Here's my question: Can any of you tell me, and everyone for that matter, 'What's my name?' I want to see if any one can guess if right." Harry's friend asked inquiringly, watching the staff and students avidly.

Harry watched everyone to see their reactions to his friends' question. What he saw greatly amused him. The staff looked as if they wanted to make a guess, but were not a hundred percent certain that they should, lest they make fools out of themselves were they to get it wrong.

To say the students were any better, it would be an understatement. There were a few Slytherin's who looked like they wanted to say something, but they kept to themselves afraid of being judged by others. The only other one who looked to want to say something was Hermione, but before she or anyone else could say a word, a ghostly voice spoke from above them.

"Uncle? Uncle Sal, is that really you? Have you finally come back?" It was the voice of The Grey Lady, ghost of Ravenclaw.

"Ah, is that you Helen? My, you grew! Last I say of you, you were a mere teenager, trying to gain the attentions of my nephew, Mathew." Harry's friend exclaimed, looking shocked but happy.

The Grey Lady blushed, or as much as a ghost could, at his remark, "Yes, well Mathew was quite dashing and charming, just like you Uncle Sal."

'Uncle Sal,' dubbed so, chuckled, "Yes, he was. I'm afraid I taught him everything that he knew. It was too bad he got sick. He would have made you a fine husband, Helen."

"Hmmm, yes he would have. But, alas, it's been a thousand years or so. It would not do well to dwell upon the past too much, now would it?" She inquired, looking back at 'Uncle Sal' losing her wistful look.

'Uncle Sal' nodded his head, "Oh, and to answer your question, I'm back for good. I've found the last of my family and I don't plan on losing him anytime soon."

The Grey Lady nodded her head, beginning to glide away, "Visit me when you get a chance, Uncle Sal?"

"I will. Soon, Helen." 'Uncle Sal' nodded towards her fading form, before turning back to everyone who had been silent during the exchange.

"Sorry for that. It's just been…well, years I guess you could say since I've spoken to, le alone seen Helen." He continued apologetically, looking about at everyone.

"That is the first time I have ever seen The Grey Lady interact with anyone or thing that wasn't a ghost. Who are you, might I ask?" Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw, spoke up tinily from his perch at the High Table.

"Oh yes, that is what we were discussing before Helen's unexpected arrival. Now, can anyone tell me who they believe I am?" Harry's friend or 'Uncle Sal' asked, again looking around at the surrounding students eager for an answer.

'I think I know who he is, I'm pretty sure I've seen his picture somewhere, but I don't want to say anything and have everyone laugh or scoff at me. They always do when they don't want to believe what I tell them. It's so annoying sometimes.' Hermione thought fiercely to herself, looking like she wanted to say something but thought better of it.

'This is such great fun. I'm almost one hundred percent certain as to who he is, but I just love watching others try to figure things out. Hmmm…lemon drop.' Dumbledore mused to himself grabbing a lemon drop out of his robes and popping it in his mouth to suck on.

'Why won't he just tell us all ready who he is? I'm getting hungry, but he won't tell us who he is. And he's with that stupid Potter. He's such an attention seeking prat. I wish he would just leave and let everyone else get on with our lives. Gosh I hate him!' Ron spat to himself, angrily looking at the people in the center of the Hall.

When silence was the only answer, 'Uncle Sal' began to whine, quite childishly in many peoples opinion, to Harry.

"_Harrrrrry_, you said that someone would _recognize_ me, if not know exactly who I am. Why isn't anyone _saying anything_?" 'Uncle Sal' complained loudly, even going so far as to stomp his foot.

This caused many to giggle or snicker. For they could not believe someone who looked to be a pureblood could stoop to a child's level and whine and stomp their foot. They found it hilarious.

Even Harry snickered, "Some probably do recognize you and know you, however, more, if not all, won't voice their thoughts about you though."

'Uncle Sal' looked confused, "Why?"

"Their afraid." Harry said simply, looking like he really wanted to say 'duh,' but refrained from doing so.

"Afraid? Why would they be afraid to voice what they think?" 'Uncle Sal' asked incredulously.

"Fear of being wrong. Fear of being laughed at. And even fear of being right." Harry replied.

'Uncle Sal' looked around and did indeed see the fear that Harry spoke of. He was astonished at how much these people of today valued what others thought of them.

Yeah when he was younger, he had valued the same thing too, but not over voicing his own thoughts and opinions. Besides, if they were wrong or even right, people would eventually forget or laugh about it in the future.

"Well, as it seems I'm not going to get to hear what everyone else's thoughts or opinions are about who I am, I suppose I shall tell you." He stopped to look around at everyone again. He noticed how they all practically leaned out of their seats towards him, awaiting his reply.

He finally settled for shaking his head and spoke again, "My name…"

**Hah thought I was going to keep on going didn't you? Nope, you will just have to go and read the next chapter to find out what is going to happen next. **

**Again, I really didn't find anything to change with this chapter. Hmmmm…I seem to be doing that with several of my chapters. Maybe they are good. Hope everyone likes my story and can't wait to get some reviews! R&R **

**Thanks , nosyrosie**


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**AN: This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last two or three and I'm really sorry for that. I've been trying to make them longer, but…well, it's just not going my way right now. Hopefully, everyone will still like this chapter even though it's not as long as most would like. Thanks.**

**Love You, Hate You**

**Chapter 8**

"My name…is Salazar Scorpius Slytherin. And, yes I am one of the Founders of Hogwarts." Harry's friend declared, giving a small bow.

"Ah?" Everyone gasped at his announcement before lapsing back into silence, not sure on what to say or do. This was due to the denial, surprise, and for some fear that ran through the student's and staff.

"What? You can't be serious, can you?" Ron shouted, interrupting the silence, standing up on his seat.

Everyone turned to look at him as he continued, "One of the Founders? Are you kidding me? They are dead! All gone! And you say you're Salazar Slytherin? If you wanted to pretend to be someone special, you should have chosen someone better. Not some filthy Slytherin. Everyone knows all they are is filthy, lying, cheating, evil-."

"That is enough, Ronald Bilius Weasley. You will not say another wrong thing about anyone, but especially to Master Slytherin. And don't even try to deny it is not him. If you would look at your copy of Hogwarts, A History book you would know he was telling us the truth. Besides, do you truly believe Harry would be around him if he wasn't who he says he is? No, he wouldn't. If you would get off your high horse and quit acting like the pompous arse you are, you would realize this. Merlin, you have got to be one of the stupidest people I have ever met. Ugh!" Hermione interrupted Ron loudly, placing a silencing charm over him.

Everyone was quiet, either in shock or fear at the possibility of being on the wrong end of Hermione's wand next. Hermione Granger had never raised her voice nor has she ever cursed in the entire time she had been at Hogwarts. So, everyone had the right to be in shock and cower with fear at her anger.

'Wow! I didn't think she had it in her to yell _and _curse all at once. I always knew she had it in her, but I never thought she would realize it herself. Good for her! Go Hermione!' Harry thought to himself, almost bursting with pride at seeing Hermione put Ron in his rightful place.

The silence lasted maybe a minute and it was, this time, broken by Severus, "50 points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention, _with me_, Mr. Weasley. For your nasty remarks against someone who above everyone else should have your respect, if not at least your silence. Maybe you will learn when to keep that trap, you call a mouth, shut."

He sneered before he took a deep breath and continued; looking over at Hermione's still red, with anger, face, "As much as I am usually loathed to do, but I suppose… 30 points to Gryffindor for your defense to one of our Founders, despite who he is. 10 points to your pointing out an intellectual point involving the book 'Hogwarts, A History.' And another 20 points for your quick thinking and use of the silencing charm on Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger."

He finished to the shock of everyone, aside from Harry and Salazar. It was unheard of for Professor Snape, dubbed the overgrown bat of the dungeons, to give any kind of points to any other house aside from his own. For him to award the know-it-all Hermione Granger, a _Gryffindor_, 60 points is completely mind boggling.

'It's about time that Severus gave young Ms. Granger some house points. She _is_ the brightest witch of her age.' McGonagall thought, giving a small smile.

To say that Hermione was shocked would be an understatement. She was so shocked and slightly excited at earning 60 points that she was barely able to stutter out a, "Thank you, Professor Snape, sir."

"I am to understand that your Daddy giving points to her is a first? Why is that so shocking Harry?" Harry's friend, now Salazar Slytherin, questioned looking curious.

"Well, remember when I told you about the animosity between Gryffindor's and Slytherin's?" Harry asked back, looking up at him.

"Yes, you said that the animosity was supposedly started because me and Godric fought. Which is totally untrue. I loved Godric like a brother." Salazar replied, still looking curious.

"I know it's untrue, Papa. But what I'm saying is, is that Slytherin's and Gryffindor's both loathe giving points to one another. For as long as Daddy has been teaching here, he has only awarded his Slytherin's points and taken points from the other houses. I am not for sure about Professor McGonagall, but I believe she has given points to Slytherin's before, except only if they really deserved them." Harry stated, looking up at the aforementioned people.

'What is Slytherin to Harry? He seems really close to him, he keeps calling him 'Papa' for some reason.' Severus thought to himself, slightly confused, before paying attention to what Slytherin was saying.

Salazar looked thoughtful for a second before he commented, "So, what you are saying is, is that the teachers are prejudiced against the student's and probably other people too because of what house they were sorted into?"

Looking around at the staff, he saw the truth. Assuming from the blush on some of their faces, they now realized how bad his statement mad them out to be. He was going to have to some thinking and some serious talks with all the student's and staff especially.

'Though that blush on Harry's Daddy is quite fetching. Hmmm.' Salazar thought to himself, looking again at Severus who seemed to be having some kind of inner battle with himself.

'Why am I blushing like some little school girl? I'm an adult and I should not be embarrassed by his words, not when I don't feel that the other houses deserve any points. Not when they are so discriminatory towards my snakes.' Severus thought fiercely to himself, trying to control his blush.

When Salazar looked back to Harry, Harry spoke to him, "Hmm, I guess so. I've never really looked at it that way. Your right, though, most are prejudiced, but some like Professors' Flitwick, Trelawney, Lupin, and Hagrid; they don't really care what house a student is in. I've never heard of them being mean or discriminating towards a student for the house that they are or were in. They just love to teach, so they don't care so much."

This time when Salazar looked around him, it was to the student's. He found almost, if not all, of them nodding their heads in agreement to what Harry had said. Making Salazar think better of a few of the staff, but not all of them.

"Hmmm…maybe you're not all hopeless then." Salazar murmured, not wanting to really comment until he had some time to think about what he should do about everything going on with Hogwarts.

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the Hall.

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore? Did you have something to say?" Salazar asked, looking him in the eye.

"Please, Albus. And I was just curious about something." Albus smiled apologetically, "How are you here with us? By all accounts you should be dead. A thousand years dead, actually."

Salazar opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, a dreamy-yet serious voice cut him off, "Beware! The Dark Lord has a mission. A mission to get the Vampyre King on his side. A mission that ends in death. He calls upon the Prince's intended to do this mission. He has seen through his web of lies and plans to get rid of him once and for all. Beware! The Dark Lord has a mission that ends in death. He calls."

Everyone sat staring open-mouthed at the prediction that Luna Lovegood had just made. Everyone that was except for Harry and Salazar, for they knew and understood what Luna had meant.

"So soon? Why now? Couldn't he have waited? And why him? Why send him?" Harry ranted worriedly looking to Salazar for answers.

'What is he going on about? What was it that Luna was trying to say? I never can understand her when she talks like that. She's so confusing sometimes.' Hermione thought, looking over towards Luna to see that she was looking off into space again.

"I didn't think it would be this soon either, but he had to have felt our power announcing to everyone there was someone with a lot of power at their disposal. He wants the power that he felt, which inadvertently means he wants us. And as for him? It's to hurt you, because by hurting you he hopes to cripple you." Salazar said, looking down at Harry's upturned face which twisted into rage at his words.

'What does he mean by that? Was all that power really Harry? No, maybe both of them? I have never felt so happy in my life than when that power spread throughout the world.' Dumbledore thought, his eyes twinkling madly; he was so happy.

"He's not getting me or you. And he's most definitely no getting my Dragon!" Harry spat fiercely, beginning to pace back and forth. By now, power was practically rolling off of Harry in waves and everyone was watching in abstract awe and fear of him.

"Now, Harry. Please calm down. You can't do anything right now. Besides he can't get even get him or us." Salazar tried to say soothingly, but Harry didn't stop his pacing nor calm down any. If fact he just got angrier.

"No! I will rip his head off before he even thinks of getting near my Dragon or you." Harry practically snarled, showing off two inch fangs.

Many gasped at his fangs, but he paid them no heed; for Severus had just grabbed his left arm in pain, indicating that he was being summoned.

'Fangs? Where did they come from?' Were the thoughts of many throughout the Hall, but none spoke, choosing to stay quiet to see what would happen next. And what happened next was worth the wait to their questions.

Suddenly, something seemed to snap inside of Harry and he began to vibrate with his suppressed rage. Salazar started to reach for him at the same time that Severus did, but they ended up reaching for empty air.

"Harry!" Salazar yelled brokenly, dropping to his knees.

Everyone was left blinking in shock. Harry Potter had just apparated. In Hogwarts! Unbelievable. Impossible.

After a moment of silence, Blaise asked hesitantly, "Where do you think Harry went?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"I just hope I'm wrong."

Severus and Salazar both answered at the same time, looking grim. If it wasn't a serious moment, then they would have chuckled, but as it is, they did not. They just looked at each other, then back to the spot where Harry disappeared from.

***Once again, one to none at all. I really can't find too many changes to be made when I'm reviewing my story. When I first decided to take my story down, I thought that I would have many things that I wanted to change, but alas not many chapters need any real changes. I just hope that not many of you are too disappointed in the lack of changes.**

**Please review and give me your opinions. Thanks.**

**Oh and I am looking for a beta to help with my other Harry Potter story. It is different from this story, but same pairing. There are of course other differences but I won't tell that to anyone. Hehe! **

**I also have another fic that I have been working on. It is a Bleach fanfic and I am looking for a beta for that one also. It will be an Ichigo/Stark and Aizen/Gin for the main pairings. I don't know how many chaps this one is going to have, but I hope to make it only about 10 tops. I already have almost 7 complete so… I will just have to see how far it goes.**

**So, if anyone would like to be my beta, just send me a message and I will get back to you. Thanks.**

**Thanks again for being patient with me and please review. **

**Thanks, Nosyrosie. **


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**Love You, Hate You**

**Chapter 9**

Around the same time that Luna was making her prediction, the Dark Lord was in the middle of torturing Lucius Malfoy.

"Crucio! Did you know that your son was consorting with the Potter Boy? Did you?!" Voldemort practically spat out, releasing Lucius long enough for him to answer.

"N-no, m-my l-lord. I h-had n-no w-way of kn-knowing." Lucius was barely able to stutter out, due to the huge amount of crucios' he had been put under.

"Crucio!" Voldemort snarled another curse at him before turning away from him to go back to his throne. **(AN. I love Lucius getting Crucio'ed. Despite loving Lucius as a good guy, I think it is totally awesome sometimes to see him as a bad guy. If anyone looks back at chapter 8, you will notice that I had Lucius put under the cruciatus once or twice. See, I love it!)**

No one dared to say anything for fear of being the next ones under the cruciatus curse. Their Lord had summoned them some 20 minutes previously and he had immediately called Lucius forward. Once Lucius had stepped forward, the Dark Lord had begun to throw the cruciatus at him.

At every three minute interval, the Dark Lord would let up to let Lucius catch his breath only for him to be placed under again. It was a horrible scene to witness, but no one was brave enough to step forward and defend him. **(AN. They are all pathetic little bugs. ****)**

After a few moments of silence, the Dark Lord began to speak to his assembled Death Eaters, "Early this evening I came to the conclusion that to gain this new great power, the Vampire King, someone is going to have to go into their ranks to get him for me. Obviously, I can not personally do this for many reasons, but it would have to be one of you, my faithful servants.

"Up until a couple of hours ago, I had as of yet decided on which one of you I was to send, but as certain news has come to light; I have made a decision on which one of you I shall be sending."

'Hmmm…I wonder which one of us will get chosen to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes? I hope it is me.' Yaxley thought, slightly daydreaming of all the praise that he would receive if he was given this task and succeeded.

Voldemort stopped speaking to look out at all of his Death Eater's. He had summoned every single Death Eater in his service, except for one. Severus Snape. The Dark Lord wouldn't call him until he had relayed his plan to everyone else in his service. Then, when Severus came he would bring with him the one would complete his mission.

"As you all have heard here tonight, we have some disturbing things to discuss. Now, it would seem that the Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy, is not together with Pansy Parkinson like he would have everyone else believe. No, he doesn't even like girls/women. In today's society that is fine, but it is the one that he is with that is the problem." Voldemort said softly, making it seem like he was calm, but in reality he was anything even remotely calm.

"Does anyone see what I'm getting at? What I'm trying to tell you?" Voldemort asked sickenly sweet. He didn't even wait for an answer before he began to talk again, "He is with Harry Bloody Potter! Can anyone tell me how this came to be? Can anyone explain this to me? Hmmm? Anyone?"

'HARRY POTTER?!' Rang throughout everyone's minds at their Lord's announcement. They had had a small inkling as to what their Lord was talking about when he had been crucioing Lucius, but nothing concrete. But now their Lord had just blatantly shouted it out to them, so there was not doubt in any of their minds that this statement wasn't true.

Nobody answered. Every single Death Eater was practically cowering in fear (and slight anger at this revelation) at the rage and power rolling off the Dark Lord.

"Anyone? No one? Pity." Voldemort continued, "Well, it doesn't matter if anyone can explain it to me how this had happened. I will just be asking the young Malfoy heir myself once he gets here."

Narcissa Malfoy, however, looked like she wanted to say something, but Lucius, who had moved to shakily stand by his wife once he had been able to, touched her hand to stop her. He knew that if she was to say anything, he would be tortured and she killed.

So, she subsided and went back to staring at the far wall. Lucius had just breathed a silent sigh of relief when it suddenly turned into a gasp of pain when he was hit with another Crucio, for the Dark Lord had seen the small exchange between them happen.

After a minute of holding the curse, Voldemort lifted the curse and sat for a moment in thought.

"This is good news in a way, it I was to sit and think about it for awhile. If Potter really likes young Malfoy, which I'm sure he does, then we should be able to use this to our advantage. Instead of just using the young Malfoy as a way to obtain the Vampire King, we can use him as bait to capture the Potter brat too." Voldemort mused, smiling maliciously.

Everyone cowered away from the Dark Lord again. When the Dark Lord got this…gleeful about something, someone always ended up dead.

"Now, all I need to do is call Severus to me and have him bring young Draco with him, so that I may put my plan in motion. Wormtail, come-." He was interrupted by a loud sound like thunder. The Death Eaters looked all around for the thing that had made the thunder sound.

Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared, followed by a voice that made everyone in the room snarl in anger.

"You won't be getting your hands on anyone, Tom. Especially not on my Dragon."

"Potter?!" Voldemort snarled, looking at Harry who was standing in the middle of the room.

Moments passed by in shocked silence at the sudden appearance of their worst enemy within their midst. They were enraged that he had somehow found a way into Riddle Manor undetected and unharmed. This should have been impossible with all the wards that surround the Manor.

"Potter, how nice of you to join us. I was actually-." Voldemort had begun to say, like he always does. **(AN. Why is it that all bad guys like to talk before doing anything? Do they just like to hear their voice? What's up with that? So annoying. Sorry, on with the story.)**

"Shut up! You always talk too much, Tommy boy. And I'm here to make sure you never talk again." Harry spat out, his green eyes blazing fiercely.

He was sick and tired of every time Riddle and him came across each other's path, Riddle always decided to start their meeting with spouting off some nonsense. It was always the same; talking about how he was the greatest wizard of all time and how he was going to rule the world. Oh, and how he was finally going to kill Harry.

'How dare he talk to our Lord like that? He needs to learn some respect!' Bellatrix snarled to herself, pulling forth her wand to throw a hex at Harry. She would show that little whelp who was the betters in the Wizarding world.

She was stopped though by Voldemort, "Nobody is to do anything. He is mine to finish!"

The Dark Lord looks back into Harry's green blazing eyes with his own blazing red ones and snarls, "We'll see. Crucio!"

And so the curses began to fly between Harry and the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters to the different corners of the room to give the two battling figures more room, but staying to watch them fight. Many wanted to jump in and help their Lord, but they knew the consequences if they were to do so and none of them wanted to be at the end of their Lord's wand.

Minutes and spells flew by before total silence encompasses the room. For at the feet of Harry Potter, the Light's Golden Boy and Boy-Who-Lived, was the very dead body of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

The Death Eaters were stuck in place by shock, disbelief, and fear when Harry turned to look at them. Harry Potter had fangs! He was a Vampire!

'How can this be? How can that mere pathetic boy defeat the Dark Lord? No, it's not possible!' Lucius thought, not able to move for he was immobilized with utter disbelief that his Lord could be defeated by a 16 year old boy.

'My…Lord! No! He can't be dead. He just can't!' Bellatrix was almost hysterical in her thoughts at seeing Lord Voldemort dead at Harry's feet.

'A…Vampire? No…he can't be!' Were the thoughts of Wormtail, who was slowly trying to make his way out of the room through the side door.

However, before anyone could do anything more Harry had lifted his wand, pointed it at them all, and hissed something. The next thing any of them knew, they were all tied up and bound by ropes.

Harry gave a final comment, "Now, you will all get what you all deserve and you will no longer be able to terrorize people or your own children," before he hissed something else, effectively knocking every Death Eater out.

Many Death Eater's last thoughts were, 'What does he mean our children? How did he know?' Then no more was thought.

Harry looked at all the knocked out Death Eaters and decided something.

"Expecto Patronum! 'Come to Riddle Manor. This is Harry Potter and I have defeated Voldemort. I have all the Death Eaters bound and knocked out. Come to Riddle Manor.' Go to the Auror Department immediately." Harry told his stag patronus when it had appeared.

Before any aurors showed up, Harry bent down to retrieve Voldemort's wand at which he placed it in his robes for later thinking. Just then, he could hear the vague sounds of people apparating onto the grounds.

Moments later and the doors were thrown open, spilling about thirty or so aurors into the room. They all stopped in their tracks though at seeing Harry standing over the body of the most feared Dark Lord surrounded by over one hundred unconscious Death Eaters.

'Wha-?' Were the thoughts that ran through most, if not all, of the aurors minds at seeing this spectacle.

"Harry? You did all this?" Nymphadora Tonks, with her hair dark blue, asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I was…well, I was very angry." Harry admitted, sheepishly dragging his hand through his hair.

'Angry? Try royally pissed.' A few aurors thought to themselves in disbelief, looking around them at all the Death Eater's.

"Well, I would say so. But, I've seen you angry before and you've never did something like this before. Nothing to this degree at least. So, what made you so angry?" Tonks asked inquiringly, still looking about her at the Death Eater's.

Harry stood up straight with righteous anger, "He threatened to harm someone I love."

"Who? One of your friends?" Kinsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror, asked looking curious.

"No. My Dragon. And no one threatens my Dragon." Harry said fiercely, nostrils practically flaring with his anger.

"Your…Dragon?" A nameless auror asked. All the aurors looked confused at his answer. Who was his Dragon?

"Yes, my Dragon. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have a delivery to make. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, tell the minister if he wants me, I will be at Hogwarts. Also, I will be attending all these Death Eater's trials, so make sure to let the Wizengamot know, please. Thank you and goodbye for now." Harry replied before reaching down to grab onto Voldemort's body and disapparating out; leaving behind confused and shocked aurors in his wake.

"So, who wants to be the one to go and report to Fudge?" Tonks jokingly asked, looking around at her fellow aurors. A few chuckled weakly and began to walk around and gather the unconscious Death Eaters before apparating away.

***I think I only found a few things that I changed different word choice, so… Again I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone who have any misconceived expectations on what I could change. But I just couldn't really find any and I still don't have a beta. Hopefully, there are still some who like my story. Enjoy!**

**Alright, I am just rambling, so please review. Thanks. **

**_Nosyrosie_ **


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**Please read the bottom note. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Love You, Hate You**

**Chapter 10**

"Where did Harry go, Master Slytherin?" Severus asked, looking down at Salazar from where he was still kneeling looking grim and resigned.

"Please, just Salazar. And he has gone to defeat Voldemort, once and for all." Salazar replied, making almost everyone flinch at Voldemort's name. Shouts of disbelief, shock, and fear echoed around the room at his announcement.

"Why? Why did he go there? He is not ready; he could be hurt or worse killed!" Severus exclaimed worriedly, beginning to pace.

"Harry doesn't care. When he gets angry, really angry, he can be quite destructive and dangerous to anyone who gets in his way. I should know, I made him angry once and he about tore my head off with his bare hands. Merlin, that boy has a fierce temper." Salazar relayed, trying to make Severus understand, hoping to calm him down.

"Oh, yes he has a temper, don't I know it. Merlin, he does. After he lost Sirius, his godfather, he became almost volatile." Severus replied, stopping in his pacing to smirk down at Salazar.

"Ah yes, I believe there was that one incident where he blew up someone's entire office. He told me about it after he tried to tear my head off." Salazar mused, moving to sit on the bench at his side, the Gryffindor table.

"Ahem. I believe that would have been my office. I'm afraid I may have said one thing wrong and he practically blew up. Once he started, I might have encouraged him, hoping for him to let it all out. I'm not for sure if it worked or not." Albus admitted, looking slightly sheepish with a blush upon his nose.

"That was your office? Well no, unfortunately, that didn't completely work. For he still had a lot of anger and steam to blow off." Severus chuckled, looking towards Albus, pacing once again.

"What ever do you mean, my boy? You sound as if he took his anger out on you." Albus asked, looking momentarily confused before getting his usual twinkle back when Severus answered.

"Yea, he did. It was actually after one of the Order meetings that summer. Harry and I had a shouting match and when we had finished, we began a, shaky at first, but still a friendship." Severus explained before shaking his head, "But enough about that. What I want to know is what has caused Harry to get so angry? Not to mention go to Voldemort and defeat him?" This caused most to flinch at Voldemort's name. **(AN. Cowards!)**

Salazar snorted derisively, "Isn't it obvious? Voldemort _(flinch) _threatened someone special to Harry and Harry being who he is, won't stand for that."

"Who is that? All he said was 'my Dragon.' Who is his 'Dragon?'?" Remus questioned, coming to stand by Albus, looking confused and worried.

"Severus, you should know the answer to that." Salazar replied, looking at Severus' still pacing form, a slight smirk crossing his face.

Severus came to a stop in front of Salazar before replying, "I should know? I've never heard Harry refer to anyone or thing as 'his Dragon.' So, how should I know that, Salazar?"

"Think Severus. Who does Dragon remind you of? When you think of Dragon, who do you think of? Think!" Salazar urged, willing Severus to figure it out.

'Dragon. Who do I think of? Dra-…Draco, no it can't-.' Severus thought to himself, coming to realize exactly what Salazar was trying to get at.

'Who is it? It can't be Ron because they are no longer friends. And it can't be Hermione because Dragon sounds like it would be a name for a boy, not a girl. So, who could be so important to Harry?' Remus thought, wracking his brain for an answer or at the very least a clue to the answer.

Salazar gave a self-satisfied smirk when he saw the realization dawn on Severus' face. More so when he whispered in awe and disbelief, "Draco."

'Draco?! What does he mean Draco?! Is Draco _Malfoy_ the one that is so special to Harry?' Hermione thought shocked at what Professor Snape was implying.

When they turned to look at Draco at the Slytherin table, they noticed it was quiet. And judging by what they saw at the Slytherin table, they weren't surprised by the silence.

The Slytherin's were surrounding a crying Draco Malfoy!

Hearing Luna Lovegood tell her prediction, watch Harry disappear, then hear where Harry went was too much for Draco to handle. When Harry had appeared after a month of absence, he was relieved and sorrow filled. However, he was able to obtain his cold, aloof façade.

Now, with too many things happening at once, Draco finally broke down for the first time in public. Pansy, to his right, heard Draco give an almost silent chocked sob. When she turned, she was shocked and worried to see Draco breaking down.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him, effectively drawing the attention of the rest of Slytherin house. Blaise, who was on the other side of Pansy, stood up and moved behind Draco to hold him.

Crabbe, sitting to Draco's left, wrapped an arm around Draco's waist to offer his own comfort. Gradually, all the Slytherin's moved closer to Draco to lend him their support.

When Professor Snape had gotten Harry's letter that morning at breakfast, Draco had called for a meeting. After breakfast, all the Slytherin's had congregated to the common room where Draco had relayed his relationship with Harry, their break-up, and the reasons for the break-up.

Hearing of Draco's relationship with Harry was old news, which surprised Draco, but they were all proud and happy that Draco had deemed to tell them about. What wasn't old news, was hearing of the break-up between Draco and Harry. And Draco was the one to do it.

There had been a huge outcry at his announcement and it had gradually gotten worse when Draco had explained the how's and why's. Everyone was sad, dismayed, and a little angry, but not at Draco or Pansy.

So, seeing that Draco had lasted an entire month, emotionally, was a feat in itself. They were proud of him for not breaking down this past month, so none of them really faulted Draco for breaking down now. Especially in public.

'Why is Draco Malfoy crying? I've never seen him show any emotion aside from anger, repulsion, etc. What could be the cause of this?' Hermione thought to herself, looking at Draco's crying form in confusion.

"Everything's going to be fine, Draco honey." Pansy tried to soothe, running her fingers through his hair.

When Draco just shook his head at her statement, Blaise questioned quietly, "What do you mean no? Of course, everything's going to be alright."

"N-no, it's no-not." Draco chocked out, looking utterly miserable.

"What do you mean, Draco? Why won't it?" Theodore Nott asked quietly, looking confused like the rest of the Slytherin's.

Draco tried to take a calming breath and managed to say without cracking, "Because Harry went to face the Dark Lord because he threatened his Dragon."

Many Slytherin's nodded their heads in agreement to this and Pansy commented, her face scrunching up in confusion and thought, "He did growl something about 'his Dragon' when Luna Lovegood made her prediction. But who or what is Dragon? And why or how is it so important to Harry?"

Draco just gave another chocked sob and put his head down. When Draco didn't answer, the Slytherin's began to think about it for a moment before it finally hit them. 'Dragon…Draco. The prediction was about Draco and Harry went to go defeat the Dark Lord because of it.'

"This is good news though, right?" Crabbe said, looking around him for confirmation. All he got, though, was confusion.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Draco coughed out, looking up at Crabbe with hope shining dimly in his watery grey eyes.

"Yeah, he's right. Because Harry showed so much emotion and went to go defeat Vol-Voldemort, that must mean he still loves Draco right?" Goyle agreed quietly, stuttering slightly at saying the Dark Lord's name.

"Yes, but so what?" Pansy asked impatiently, wanting to know what they were getting at.

"What they mean is, is that if Harry really does love Draco and he is willing to fight for him, then maybe Draco can explain to Harry about why he did what he did. Maybe Draco and Harry can get back together." Blaise said in understanding, nodding thoughtfully.

Draco looked up hesitantly at Blaise and asked in a quiet voice, "Really? Do you really think so, Blaise?"

When Blaise and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, Draco gave an almost inaudible sigh of relief. However, it didn't last very long because in the next second he was crying again. Hard.

"Why are you crying again, Draco? I thought you would be happy knowing that Harry still has such strong feelings for you?" Millicent Bulstrode asked, looking around her at her surrounding Slytherin's to see if they understood. All she got was helpless shrugs.

Draco shook his head rapidly and replied, "I am happy, it's not that. I'm just worried that he may not return to me safely, so that I may tell him everything and forgive me for everything."

None of them had anything to say to that. For they didn't want to cause anymore grief or give Draco any false hope, so they remained silent.

And it was during this silence that the teachers had come to the realization of why Harry had been so angry and the reason for the silence. So, when they turned to see the reason for the silence, they saw Draco crying surrounded by Slytherin's.

Severus was confused. Why was Draco crying? And why and how was Draco the same as Harry's 'Dragon'?

"Draco, why are-?" Severus began to say, but was interrupted by the sound of a thunderclap and the appearance of Harry Potter holding the dead body of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark wizard since Grindelwald. I mean, even Grindelwald wasn't as feared as Voldemort is.

"Harry!" Simultaneous shouts happened all over the Great Hall at the reappearance of Harry, yet again.

One particular shout seemed to catch Harry's attention more so than the others. And it was this shout that made Harry briefly look over in Draco's direction. Only to have him almost have whiplash when he snapped his head around in a double take at what he was seeing.

There was Draco, _The Draco Malfoy_, crying. The epitome of all purebloods and how they should act in public. Yet, there he was, surrounded by his fellow purebloods and in tears. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing for as long as he had known Draco, he had never shown any kind of emotion in public. Unless he was mocking someone for something, of course.

Before he could say or do anything about the unusual sight of Draco crying, Dumbledore suddenly appears beside him asking him questions.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where are the rest of the Death Eaters? Did you get hurt? How did you kill him? Did you fight him? Are you alright?"

After what seemed like forever, but was in actuality only a few moments, Dumbledore finally shut up and looked at Harry expectantly, waiting on him to answer his questions. Harry looked at Dumbledore, not quite comprehending, for a moment before he seemed to snap out of it and explained to him; and everyone else who was listening in, exactly what happened.

"When I got there Voldemort _(flinch) _had just stopped cursing Lucius Malfoy and was telling his Death Eaters that he would be sending Draco on a mission to the Vampire King. He was also saying that he was going to use Draco as bait to get to me. As I suddenly appeared, Tommy boy tried to talk about how he was going to destroy me for good, how he couldn't wait to show everyone that he had killed the so called Boy-Who-Lived, blah blah blah. Basically, he was going to say the same things that he usually does, but I quickly put a stop to that." Harry stops right there to take a small breath.

After a moments silence, Dumbledore asked bemusedly, "How did you stop him from talking? I can never really get him to stop talking unless I mention his real father, then he just kind of goes into this rage and curses everything around him."

"Oh that. Well, I just told him to shut up and stop talking about what he was intending to do to me or anyone else. Then I said let's just finish this and so we battled." Harry replied with a barely noticeable smirk.

His, almost, nonchalant response threw everyone for a loop. Not to mention that he had told _**the**_ Dark Lord Voldemort to shut up before battling it out. It was barely conceivable, but then again this was _**Harry Potter**_ they were talking about. The boy who just didn't know when to give it up and keep his mouth shut in dire situations.

"You…told the…I mean, Voldemort to shut up?" Luna was the brave one to finally speak up in the stunned crowd that was the student and staff of Hogwarts.

When Harry simply nodded with a bigger smirk on his face, Luna appeared to become a little faint before whispering practically inaudibly, "Oh…I didn't see that coming." Which led to Harry's smirk to transform into a large predatory grin and his eyes sparkling with a unknown inner light.

***Well, that is it. Haha, thought I would keep going on didn't ya? Nope, I decided to end it here. And when I say end it here, I mean that for a while. At least until I could possibly get some feedback on how my story is. Plus, I would really like a lot of feedback on this chapter cuz the reviews that I get for this chapter will help determine which ending I would like to finish this with. Either an epilogue with what happens to everyone or 2-3 more chapters on better explaining the happenings that will happen after this scene.**

**Please review! **

**Until next time,**

**Nosyrosie**


End file.
